


Just Give Me the Order

by awkwardocalypse



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Bondage, Crying, F/F, Female Domination, Female submission, Femdom, Femsub, Fingering, Gags, Gentle femdom, Lesbians, Romance, Shibari, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Yuri, gentle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardocalypse/pseuds/awkwardocalypse
Summary: When the weight of the world is on your shoulders, it helps to have someone who can lighten the load.  Slightly smutty Mòrag x Brighid sensuality fluff, with gentle dom/sub and romantic BDSM themes.





	Just Give Me the Order

Mòrag gasped sharply as the water hit her skin, the contrast between the hot spring and Alba Cavanich's cool air sending shivers down her spine.  She slid deeper in, submerging herself to her neck, closed her eyes, and let out a heavy sigh as warmth began to overtake her body.

Just about every part of her was aching from fighting and running and climbing and jumping and fighting some more and then fighting even more and...   _Titans_ , she couldn't remember the last time she'd just had a moment to just sit down, let alone a few hours to truly recuperate.  So, when Rex had loudly proclaimed his intent to go exploring the city with Nia and Tora, and Zeke had given a rambling monologue about how he had some important training to do in the mountains (which Mòrag now knew to mean that he was going to come up with increasingly-elaborate new titles for himself), the inquisitor practically leaped at the chance to book a dip in the hot springs.  As unprofessional as it may have been, she'd slipped the innkeeper a little more to ensure no one would disturb her.

Except for Brighid, of course.

'I know I've seen it before but it's always surprising to see you in a hot spring.'

The Jewel of Mor Ardain practically glided behind her, wearing that beautiful sky blue swimsuit her Driver had helped her pick out.

'And why is that?'  Mòrag raised herself up enough that she could rest her elbows on the edge of the spring, looking over her shoulder at the woman she loved.

'You work yourself so hard,' Brighid knelt down behind the inquisitor, resting her hands on her shoulders.  'I sometimes forget that it's  _possible_ for you to relax.'

'I feel I often do,' the Flamebringer confessed, hanging her head sheepishly as a slight blush crept over her cheeks.  'I fear that work's cut out for me these days, what with all these children to care for.'

'We have Zeke now.'

Mòrag raised a sceptical eyebrow.  'The man is skilled, to be sure, but hardly mature.'

The Jewel laughed.  'I suppose that's true.  What was it he was shouting at Pyra yesterday?  How he was the... Chaotic Bringer of Chaotic... Justice, I think?'

'To be perfectly honest, I've sort-of lost track of his appellations.'

'And, for that, I do not blame you.'  The Blade's hands moved up to her Driver's head, her fingers beginning to firmly massage the other woman's scalp.  She smiled as her lover's eyes fluttered and closed as she worked her magic.

'So warm...'  Mòrag sighed, allowing her partner to touch her.  'Just promise not to set my hair alight.'

Brighid laughed softly, giving the inquisitor's hair a playful tug.  'You're mean.'  She lowered her head to whisper in her Driver's ear.  'Would you like me to wash it, my lady?'

Her partner replied with a nod.  'I would.'  'Thank you, Brighid.'

The Blade gave Mòrag a quick kiss on her head before getting up and leaving.  A minute later, she returned with a bottle of cream-coloured lotion, returned to kneeling behind her Driver.  Setting the bottle down for the moment, she reached forward, scooping some of the water into her hands, and poured it gently across the other woman's head.  Her dark-haired lover moved, aiming to help her, but was quickly stopped.

'Don't move,' Brighid instructed her.  'I just want you to relax tonight.'

Mòrag nodded, leaning back and closing her eyes; easing into her touch.  When Brighid was done, she reached for the lotion, squeezed some of it into her hand, and began rubbing it into the Driver's hair.  Again, she started with her scalp, rubbing in the liquid with firm but gentle movements.

'That's a wonderful scent...'

'One of my favourites.'  The Blade hummed as she cleaned her lady's hair, curling a few locks around her fingers as they roamed about.  'How do you feel, Lady Mòrag?'

'Tired, Brighid.'  Came her honest answer.  'Tired of fighting.  Tired of keeping everyone together...  I don't dislike this group, not at all, they're just...  _exhausting_ sometimes.'

'I quite understand.'

'I _do_ believe in them,' the inquisitor added hastily.  'Truly, I do-'

'I never said you didn't.'  Brighid applied more pressure with her fingers, forcing her lover to let out a quick and heavy breath.

'I-I know, I know...' Mòrag pulled the air back into her lungs.  'Yet, as strong as they get... they are still children.  So, the more powerful they get, the more I worry about them.'

'Mhm,' the Blade nodded.  'Rex  _is_ still a little too hasty with the Aegis's power, isn't he?'

'And Nia, while she seems strong now, still has a lot to work through,' the Driver continued.  'As for, Tora, well...'  She struggled to find words that  _weren't_ four letters long.  The nopon wasn't... the  _worst_ boy she'd ever met but his perversions and complete obliviousness to all the many sensitivities of gender were a great cause for frustration.

'Let us only say,' the soldier finally found a way to put it politely.  'That I have  _concerns_ about what sort of man he will grow into if he continues forcing Poppi into such fetishistic garments.'

Brighid pressed her fingers to her lips, doing her best to stifle a sudden burst of laughter.  'I  _completely_  agree.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' Mòrag nodded, smiled, and turned her head to look directly back at her lover.  'To be honest, I was afraid you were going to say something like, " _We're_ hardly ones to judge."'

'Oh, but I think we are,' the blue Blade's expression lost a little of its playfulness, giving her a more serious appearance.  'Whatever we share, we  _consent_ to.  What power you give me, you offer freely.  You weren't  _designed_ to submit to me.'

Mòrag nodded, giving a short hum of acknowledgement.  Titans, now she was wondering how long it had been since she'd seen _that_ side of Brighid.

The two were in-love.  They had been for years, it was no secret.  Even Rex had figured it out after some careful prodding from Nia.  What  _was_ a secret was how they most enjoyed expressing that affection.

Brighid, if her journal was any indication, had always had a dominant streak but it hadn't been so long ago that Mòrag was just a little  _too_ proud to give in to her.  As time passed and her missions became more dangerous, however, the harder she'd found dealing with the stresses they brought.  She loved her work and was unfailing loyal to her realm but, for all her strength and stony confidence, the Flamebringer was only human.  Eventually she'd found that, sometimes, she needed someone to lift her burdens - if only for a moment.  Sometimes, she needed someone to absolve her of all responsibility; to take her somewhere no one else could follow and release her from the shackles of duty.

'I couldn't have put it better myself,' the inquisitor finally replied.  'At least Poppi has grown better at refusing him.'

'I was about to say.'

'Even so...' Mòrag sighed.  'I'll still protect him.  I have to.  Because-'

'... You have to protect everyone.'  Brighid reached down, rinsing her hands in the water before bringing them back up to her partner.  'I know.  You'd never forgive yourself if you didn't.'

'You know me so well.'

The Blade nodded.  'I know I do.'  She scooped up the water in her hands again and guided it through her lover's hair, washing away the pale lotion.  'I also know how much you worry that you're not strong enough to do it.'

Mòrag's tone grew heavier.  'It wouldn't be the first time I've failed...'

'You are too hard on yourself.'  After cleaning Mòrag's scalp, Brighid lowered her lips and laid another gentle kiss there.  'You are the strongest, most dedicated, hardest-working woman I've ever known.'

'How can you tell...?'  The question might have been more sensitive than Mòrag first realised.  After all, Blades lost their memories when their Drivers passed.  Part of her truly  _did_ want to be the most important person Brighid had ever known but, at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder...  All insecurity on her part, of course.  No matter how much she tried, she was never  _quite_ good enough for herself.

'I have a journal.'  Brighid answered with a blunt smirk, unwilling to tolerate any of Mòrag's unnecessary self-criticism.

'You cheat...' Mòrag tried to shrug it off but, inwardly, she was glowing.

Brighid gave another slow laugh as she continued rising Mòrag's hair.  When she was finally clean, she continued her massage; now working her hands slowly down from her head towards her neck.  She pushed her thumbs into the bones, circling them with a stronger touch.  As her partner gasped and moaned, Brighid, leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  'I can't believe how stiff you are.'

'I envy you Blades,' her Driver sighed.  'What I wouldn't give to be constantly regenerating-'  Her words were stifled when a pair of blue fingers wrapped around her head and pressed against her lips.

' _Ssh_.'  The Blade instructed, beginning to assert her dominance.  'No more talking, all right?  Just let me take care of you.'  She turned her Driver's head to face her and claimed her lips in one perfectly-controlled kiss, gripping her hair in a careful hold as she pressed their mouths together.

Mòrag yielded easily, her body limp in Brighid's hands; silently surrendering to the love and might of her Blade.  She felt the vibrations run through her skin as the Jewel laughed, enjoying how easily the inquisitor was giving in to her, and groaned when her partner began to suck, and then gnaw, on her bottom lip.  'Oh- _Ohh_...'

' _Silence_...'  Brighid kissed her lover again, her lips now moving gradually down from her mouth to her neck - laying gentle pecks on every little part of her skin.  She ran her tongue over the warm skin, licking at the newly-cleaned flesh before opening her mouth and beginning to suck on her skin.

As her lips caressed her love, her hand moved around to her front and slipped beneath the water.  She took a strong hold on one of Mòrag's breasts, gripping her tightly  _just_ as her teeth began to sink into her neck.  This pressure from two places caused the inquisitor to start writhing, her back arching and snaking until Brighid's bite burrowed deeper.  Soon after, the Blade clutched her partner's chest tighter; and soon Mòrag found that the only thing she could move were her feet.  Her toes wriggled helplessly as she let out more and more spluttered, helpless moans before finally, with one last cry that came from Brighid tightening her grip even further, her body practically collapsed.  She surrendered, so eager to submit to this brilliant power...

Finally, Brighid released her lover; leaving Mòrag gasping and groaning in the water, shivering with need.  A regal, satisfied laugh echoed into the inquisitor's ear, forcing every hair on her body to stand on-end.

'I think I should make preparations,' her mistress whispered, her warm breath clashing sharply against the cold night air.  'Would you like that?'

Mòrag nodded.  The words "Making preparations" had a very specific meaning between the two of them.  Hungry to be touched and desiring to be ruled, Mòrag slowly nodded, her lips trembling as Brighid's fingers snaked around her face again; tracing lightly over her mouth.

'You are so beautiful...'  The Jewel turned her Driver's face to kiss her, bringing their lips together with a commanding yet gentle gesture.

When the kiss broke, Brighid rose to her feet, turned around, and headed for their room.  Mòrag took a moment or two to process everything, and another three to finally start pulling herself out of the hot spring.  An icy mountain wind whipped around her as she pulled a towel around herself, sending her teeth chattering as she hastily tried to dry herself off while following after Brighid as quickly as possible.

Their room wasn't far from the spring - something Mòrag herself had arranged when she'd booked her time, wanting the shortest distance from the water to her bed possible when she'd decided she'd had enough.  She knocked on the door and Brighid, now having changed fully back into her elegant blue dress, let her in with a warm smile and a tender embrace.

'B-Bri-'

' _Ssh_.'

The Blade held her Driver, pushing the door shut behind her.  She felt her lover tremble in her grasp, clinging to her for dear life.  Brighid replied simply by running her fingers through the other woman's raven hair, laying gentle kisses upon her cheek and neck as she pulled the towel loose.  Mòrag stepped slightly away so that it could fall and, once completely naked, looked up at her partner with moist eyes and a shivering lip.

' _Please..._ '  She begged in a soft, quiet breath, so fragile one could hardly imagine it coming from such a powerful woman.  'Please...'  She repeated.  '... Just give me the order.'

'I love it when you say that,' Brighid smiled, tracing Mòrag's face with her hand; her fingers cupping her cheek gently, her thumb running steadily over her quivering lips.  'Now.  _Kneel_.'

Mòrag obeyed with a submissive smile.  She sunk to the ground with her head bowed and hands resting on her knees.  Brighid began to circle around her slowly, biting her lip in anticipation as she gazed upon her lover; an affectionate sort of lust beginning to burn inside of her.  The Blade strode over to the bed, picking up a few choice items while her Driver kept her head low.  As Brighid walked around her again, coming to stand behind her, she leaned over to whisper in Mòrag's ear.

'Close your eyes.'

As soon as Mòrag followed the command, she felt a soft piece of fabric being wrapped across her eyes.  She didn't need to see it to know what it was: a silken black blindfold that the two often used for this sort of play.  Save for her lips, which were curling involuntarily into a joyous smile, Mòrag remained completely still as Brighid tied the material behind her head with a beautiful bow-tie.

'Open your mouth.'

Again, Mòrag obeyed instinctively and immediately began to feel something round and wide pressing up against her lips.   _A gag_.  She opened her mouth wider, allowing Brighid to set the restraint in place and fasten it behind her head with a distinct _click_.

'Good girl...'

Gagged and blindfolded, the sense of touch already felt a million times more potent.  Mòrag breathed heavily through her nose as Brighid began running her fingers across her skin, starting with a tender neck massage.  As the digits pressed hard against her weary flesh, the dark-headed Driver felt her body become lighter... _lighter_... as though she could be blown away by the slightest draft.  She moaned through her restraint as Brighid worked her hands down, smoothing her palms down her neck and over her shoulders.  As they traveled further down, Mòrag became aware of her mistress pulling her arms behind her back.

Then, her body registered the familiar sensation of rope being laid over her neck.  She purred through the gag as Brighid shimmied the length; putting an even amount at either side.  Then, she felt it move beneath her arms and cross behind her back... between her legs before being pulled up again.  Her arms were pulled in place as the rope worked around them, too; binding them to her sides with perfect precision.  Smiling, as much as the gag would allow, Mòrag breathed deeply and relaxed into the harness around her skin.   _Red_.  Of course, she couldn't see their colour but something told her that's what Brighid had gone for.

As Mòrag dwelt on the matter, she felt her Blade's hands move - one going to her back, the other beneath her knees - and twitched as her body was lifted.  Brighid's muscles weren't as prominent as hers but there was no doubt in her mind that she was every bit her equal, if not her superior, in terms of physical strength.  She felt the Jewel lay her gently on the bed and, soon after, her careful hands were binding her legs just as tightly as her arms.

'Nothing too strenuous tonight,' her mistress informed her, stroking her thighs as she crossed a new rope around them.  'Just you.  And me.  Tonight, all I want is for you to  _feel_.'

' _Mmuhgf_...' Mòrag's back arched involuntarily as she was completely bound, her body hungering for the very touch her lover spoke of.  She didn't have to wait long.  Seconds later, she felt Brighid's finger run across her lips, pressing lightly on the gag in her mouth.

' _Ssh_ ,' came her domina's reply.  'Be still.  Be patient.'

She felt Brighid roll her onto her back.  Utterly immobilised, she could do nothing but lie back and enjoy the pleasure that came from her partner's hands exploring her body.  The Blade began with her breasts, holding one firmly in her fingers as her thumb traced around Mòrag's nipple in a slow, circular rhythm.  As Brighid massaged her upper body, she felt her other hand rest upon her thigh and slide its way up to her behind.  Again, she felt Brighid's hand move in a circular fashion; allowing Mòrag to enjoy the sensation of being caressed in two places at once.

Her nipple stiffened in her lover's touch and that prompted the Jewel to playfully dig in her fingers, using her thumb to press down firmly.  This made Mòrag groan loudly into her gag and she pressed her legs firmly against each other in a vain effort to release the pressure.  Brighid responded by opening her mouth and biting down  _hard_ on Mòrag's neck, causing her to gasp and whimper in the most pathetically high pitch.  With her flesh already sensitive from the Blade's earlier actions, Mòrag was truly balancing on the knife's edge between pain and pleasure.  Brighid, of course, thought this utterly adorable and upped the ante at once; gripping her Driver's rear just as hard, practically crushing her muscular body against her own, more slender frame.

And then she stopped.

Utterly without warning, Brighid released her partner from her vice-like grip and adopted a far more tender approach.  As Mòrag lay against her, breathing hard through her nose, her azure-haired mistress brought both hands up to her breasts and resumed massaging them; a spiral of softness.

'You are still so tense...'  The Blade kissed her submissive's now-tender neck, her lips as light and gentle as a flower petal on a calm spring breeze.  'There is no need.'  Brighid's circling of Mòrag's nipples shifted directions, now moving in an anticlockwise motion.  She smiled as she felt the goosebumps racing across her love's skin and raised her body temperature, just a little, to warm her up.  Being a fire Blade, especially one with her level of control, had many advantages off the battlefield.

This new sensation of warm hands and a warmer lover, just inches away from her, began to heat the air about Mòrag.  If her eyes weren't already closed, they'd probably be fluttering in delight.  It was a beautiful feeling, like bathing in sunlight.  She let out a soft whine, yielding to the hot touch and Brighid's lips drifted ever downwards.  Her tongue stretched out, sliding across her skin at a slow and steady pace; tracing little zigzags across her body.

Eventually, the Blade replaced her fingers at one of Mòrag's breasts with her wet mouth.  The Driver arched again into Brighid's kiss, pushing her nipple towards her hungry lips.  Smirking, the Jewel took her recently-freed hand and traced it down the inquisitor's torso, leaving it to rest on her hip as she lapped at her nipple.  As she kept rubbing the other breast in her anticlockwise motion, her tongue began to lick around in the opposite direction.  Murmuring happily through her gag, Mòrag finally began to relax.  She became acutely aware of her own breathing... how it sped up with Brighid's affections... how it raced ahead whenever she suddenly slowed...  The pulse of her heartbeat and the lips just inches above it.  As if Brighid were kissing her life itself.

The Driver felt her eyes water.  It took so much effort to be strong for everyone else.  She needed this.  To have someone - more than that, someone she  _loved_ \- come into her life, set her free from her shackles, and just let her  _feel_...  It was wonderful.  The burdens of her duties and those she'd taken on within her party - to always be calm, always have a plan, always be five steps ahead of all these wild children - were all melting away...

'Mòrag...'

She felt Brighid's finger wipe away a tear, one she hadn't realised had been falling down her face.

'Are you all right?

She nodded.

'Would you... like to be free?'

Mòrag shook her head.  With what little strength she could muster, she tried to nuzzle closer to Brighid.  She just wanted more.  It wasn't a burning, lustful desire.  It was just the simple to be held, to be  _touched_ by someone who cared about her.

Instinctively understanding, Brighid released Mòrag's breasts, sat up, and slid out of her dress as quickly as she could.  Once she, too, was naked, she pulled her Driver into a tight embrace.  Her arm wrapped around her lover and her body temperature rose higher as she rubbed Mòrag's back and laid gentle kisses upon her face.

'Good girl...'  One of the Blade's hands came to rest between Mòrag's legs.  She pressed her thigh between them, parting them enough to give her easier access, and confidently slid her fingers inside.  'You are...  _such_ a good girl.'

Nearing her limit, Mòrag  _squealed_ as Brighid entered her.  Despite all the warmth around her, she felt her body shiver as the Blade began to work her digits in and out of her most sacred place.  Back and forth and back and forth, thumb rubbing softly over her bud.  She drew in as much air as she could, practically  _gasping_  through her nose and doing her best notto become short-of-breath.  She felt a faint pressure on the gag, then Brighid's lips upon her own.

'Should I get rid of it...?'

' _Mhmnn!_ '

Mòrag shook her head slowly but decisively, snuggling closer into Brighid's embrace.  The Blade nodded, something the Driver could  _feel_ despite not being able to see her, and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

'I'm going to make you cum quickly, then,' she revealed, kissing Mòrag's cheek.  'It looks like you're almost at your limit.'

She kept her promise.  It didn't take long.  Mòrag had already been pent up and worked up and every part of her body was  _aching_ to reach that climax, desperate to reach that highest point so that she could  _finally_ come down.  Though she half-expected, in the back of her mind, to come thrashing, it was practically unnoticeable.  She felt her heart race, the muscles in her lower body tightening and constricting around Brighid's hand, her lungs drag the air in once more... and then, with one breath, everything came tumbling out.  Her body was twitching around Brighid's still-moving fingers but her mind was a million miles away, buried beneath the blanket of light...

Water flowed from Mòrag's eyes once more and, as she wept and spluttered against Brighid, the Jewel removed the gag - making it easier for her lover to breathe - and pulled her into the tightest embrace of the night.  She held her there, saying nothing, simply allowing her beloved Driver to spill out her soul.  All she did was run her fingers through her hair and tell her how she loved her.

'There, there...'  She whispered, smiling with deep, dominant devotion.  'Good girl...  You are _such_ a good girl...  The most wonderful girl in all the world...'

'T-Thank... ank... y...  Tha-' Mòrag wanted to thank her mistress but she was too far gone.  That terrible exhaustion had finally crashed down upon her, drowning out any capacity for reasonable speech.

Fortunately, this was a side of her she knew she could to Brighid.  And she knew that, no matter what the morrow brought, right now she was safe in her arms.

' _Ssh_...'

Brighid's fingers moved along Mòrag's back, carefully unfastening her rope harness and pushing the restraints away.  'I know.  It's all right.'  With her lover too overwhelmed to move, the Blade took her arms in her hands and moved them deliberately around her.  Once done, she slipped off the blindfold and drew the covers of the bed over them.  Wanting to reassure her Driver that she was here, that she'd  _always_ be here, she held up her face and looked deeply into Mòrag eyes, now opening for the first time since their session began.  'It's okay...  You've tried so hard.  But I'm here for you...  You can cry all night if you have to.'

' _Brrghd_...'  Mòrag spluttered into her lover's body, resting her head against her Blade.  'I-I-I...  I l-lo...  _I love you_...'

'And I you, Mòrag.'  Brighid smiled, lulling her partner softly to sleep with slow strokes through her raven hair.  'Forever and ever, my love.'


End file.
